Somos Aire
by Vampisandi
Summary: La vida se desliza contra reloj. Con cada respiración, con cada suspiro, con cada sonrisa. DracoxGinny


Este es el otro regalo para gabilu y maiteazul ^^.

Disclaimer: Personajes de HP. La canción es de Jarabe de Palo y se llama "El lado oscuro."

**Somos aire**

_Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo._

Sonríe, la rubia sigue hablando y ella muestra sus blancos dientes. Se coloca un mechón de cabello rojo tras la oreja, mueve sus labios y su amiga escucha atentamente. Parece que recuerda algo y baja la mirada hacia su reloj, alza las cejas y se levanta abruptamente, su cabello rojo se suspende unos segundos en el aire. Se alisa la falda con una mano y con la otra se despide. Avanza hacia el castillo con paso seguro y él está seguro que deja su aroma de flores en el camino.

_Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del Lado Oscuro_

Él enrolla su pergamino, cuelga su mochila en su hombro, se pone de pie con parsimonia y arregla su uniforme. La sigue con el pergamino en la mano, apresura el paso para alcanzarla pero la pierde de vista cuando entra al castillo.

Suspira y disminuye su velocidad, al llegar a la entrada se la encuentra examinando su mochila, parece que está rota, la chica tiene el ceño fruncido.

–Yo la arreglo –dice él por impulso. Ella salta y alza la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas se tornan de color rosado.

_No me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero…_

–Gracias –dice y le tiende la mochila, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Muerde su labio inferior, después de la discusión del día anterior no se esperaba que él fuera el primero en hablar.

En el bolsillo de la túnica guarda el pergamino que tiene en la mano, toma la mochila y saca la varita, conjura un _Reparo_ y se la cuelga en el hombro libre.

–Vamos, llegarás tarde –suena indiferente pero la toma de la mano y camina a su lado.

…_y que me dejes o te deje, eso ya no me da miedo._

Al llegar a la puerta le da un beso en los labios y le devuelve la mochila.

–Te veo luego –dice él, sus cabellos rubios le tapan los ojos, se da la vuelta y se aleja a paso tranquilo.

–En la cena –dice ella alzando la voz. Lo observa encogerse de hombros y alejarse en silencio. La chica sonríe y niega con la cabeza. La puerta está abierta y todas las miradas están sobre ella, rueda los ojos. Se pregunta la razón del desagrado, ¿por ella o por él? Suspira y se encoge de hombros.

_Tú habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella de entre todas las estrellas que yo vi en el firmamento._

La morena arruga la nariz y hace un ruidito desdeñoso con la lengua.

–Pensé que habías dicho que no era la gran cosa –lo toma del brazo y lo pellizca.

Él se acomoda el cabello y piensa en aquella de cabellos rojos. Recuerda su odioso hábito de rascarse la oreja, que no es capaz de mantenerse libre de polvo por un día entero, que suele roncar, de la falta de modales en la mesa o que no tiene una postura correcta.

–Todo el mundo se equivoca –dice y no puede evitar reírse ante la mirada de su amiga.

También piensa en su sonrisa, los chistes malos que lo hacen reír como tonto, los abrazos cálidos y en sus ojos chocolate.

_Cómo ganarse el cielo, cuando uno ama con toda el alma._

Suspira por enésima vez esa hora. Su hermano da vueltas por la habitación, gruñe y grita improperios. La chica castaña sentada frente a ella tiene el ceño fruncido, está muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, de pronto su hermano voltea hacia su novia.

– ¿Tú qué dices?

Ella sale de su trance y carraspea.

–Necesito que el día sea de 30 horas o no me dará tiempo de recuperar las clases atrasadas.

La joven pelirroja no puede evitar reírse, su hermano vuelve a gruñir y a maldecir, ni siquiera el chico de ojos verdes reaccionó así… bueno, no es como si reaccionara ante muchas cosas últimamente.

Recuerda la actitud del joven rubio esa mañana, lograba que aquello fuera tan fácil a pesar de las complicaciones. ¿Qué habrían dicho sus padres? Los suyos pegaron el grito en el cielo.

_Y es que el cariño que te tengo no se paga con dinero._

Se recuesta en su pecho y se concentra en su respiración tranquila.

– ¿De verdad crees que te desherede?

Ella no puede verlo pero siente como alza los hombros.

–Supongo, pero no importa, aún tengo la herencia de mi madre.

Ambos sueltan la carcajada.

_Cómo decirte que sin ti muero._

Podía imaginarlo de los hermanos mayores, de cualquier loco celoso, de su padre. Pero no del héroe. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, los mechones rubios están desordenados, tiene ojeras y no se ha cambiado de ropa en tres días. El héroe, sentado frente a él tiene peor aspecto, si no fuera porque parece que la culpa lo carcome por dentro ya le habría puesto unas cuantas maldiciones encima, por eso y porque está toda la familia ahí y unos cuantos aurores.

En San Mungo, las horas parecen interminables y él siente que cada exhalación se lleva la vida de la joven.

Y con ella la de él.


End file.
